The True Meaning Of Love
by MSSNC
Summary: Keith & Allura finally have the life they dreamed of - they are married with a beautiful spirited little girl and Arus is finally flourishing after defeating the New Doom and Wade. But then in the blink of an eye, the unspeakable happens that will shake them to their foundation. Family and friends unite to support the young couple in the fight of their lives.
1. Chapter 1

The True Meaning of Love

Chapter One

Allura sat in her daughter's room trying to comb her very tender headed four year old's long wavy blond hair before a family photo session. "Kayleigh, sit still please!"

"Ouch, it hurts Mommy! Why can't I just wear a horse tail like I do everyday?" She whines her mother who continues to struggle with her daughter.

"That's a pony tail and you know perfectly well why you can't young lady. And had you not snuck outside to the Voltron playground Uncle Hunk built you neither of us would be going through this now!" Allura said brushing the seemingly endless tangles out of her daughter's hair.

"Black and I just wanted to go on venture just like you and daddy," She said trying to sit still on the make shift pillow chair in between her mother's legs.

"That's adventure young lady and there will be plenty of time for that later," Allura said beginning to make some headway.

Hearing all of the commotion Keith walks into the room in his bathrobe and drying off his hair, which he had cut off to a crew- spike style after returning to Arus six years ago. "Who would have thought that casual family portrait day would be this difficult?" He said chuckling at his wife and daughter's never-ending hair battle. Kayleigh may be the spitting imagine of her mother, but that's where the similarities end. She was a tomboy and most defiantly a daddy's girl. In fact they often called her DS (Daddy's Shadow) because wherever Keith went Kayleigh was right there with him. Whether it's meetings with Alliance, riding in Black, or horseback riding on Baltor, Kayleigh was often times right there sitting on her daddy's lap.

"Daddy!" Kayleigh screamed taking off and heading straight into her waiting fathers arms.

"Keith, please put her down so I can get finished. We're already going to be late as it is because of her little adventure." Allura said leaning back into the chair worn out.

Gazing at his wife, Keith still can't get over how beautiful she is and how blessed he is that she agreed to be his wife. "Okay DS you've traumatized your mother enough for one day," He said smiling at his daughter while holding her above his head. "Luckily for the both of you being the keen strategic officer that I am, decided that a preemptive solution was necessary so contacted MaryAnn last month and asked her to create a detangling product for such just an occasion as this."

Allura's face instantly lit up and walked over to her handsome husband and gave him a long thank you kiss much to the chagrin of their daughter.

"Eeeew ! Mommy and Daddy you two always kissin!" she said dramatically as Keith set her down on the ground.

"That's because we love each other so much and.." Allura responded before her wide blue-eyed daughter took over.

"Your love created Kayleigh!" She said finishing the story and twirling around and throwing her arms up in the air for effect.

Her parents couldn't help but laugh as their daughter's dramatic flair. She definitely has picked up mannerisms of the many dignitaries, guests, and friends who frequent the castle.

"Well Princess Kayleigh Kogane created out of love Nanny is waiting for you in her room so she can finish helping you get ready." Keith said handing her the bottle.

"Daddy, Nanny will want to brush my hair for an hour," She said quickly putting on her sad face before looking up at her father to continue, "Can't you or Mommy do it? Pleeease."

"No can do DS, Mommy and Daddy need to have an important talk before we take the pictures. Now scoot."

"Okay," she said leaving out the room.

"Sweetheart, I do believe our daughter has a point. Nanny will take that long to finish her hair. " Allura said walking over to put the pillows back on the window seat overlooking the lake.

"I sure hope so because I moved the appointment back two hours," He said walking up behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist, and kissing her neck.

"Hmmm two hours. Wonder what we could do until then?" She mused as she leaned further back into Keith's embrace.

"Oh, I have strategic plans for that too," He said lifting her up effortless in his arms and walking out of room.


	2. Chapter 2

The True Meaning of Love

Chapter Two

Two hours later the young family walk out of the mouth of Blue onto the beach located off of the coast of the Sea of Amority. The royal beach house was located high above on the cliffs the sparkling beach with white sand. It was a breath taking view to say the least against the crystal blue waters of the sea.

Andre the official royal photographer captured the young family as they swung Kayleigh between them as they walked to the first spot he will take pictures on the beach. It was his keen observant eye to capture little private moments like this with the young family or while performing their official royal duties.

"Majesties you look simply marvelous. These photos are going to be keepers for sure," Andre said admiring their attire. Keith was dressed in a white button down shirt and khaki pants. Kayleigh with a simple white linen dress with her hair untangled and curled in a Shirley Temple style. And Allura was simply breath taking. She was dressed in a white goddess embroidery gypsy linen sundress with her hair simply hanging loose with curls here and neither she nor Kayleigh wore their crowns.

"Don't they, " Nanny said exiting the mouth of Blue lion wearing a pair of crop jeans and a white top. "Today they were just the Kogane family."

"That's right the Koganes!" Kayleigh chimed in grinning from ear to ear. "We're going to take pictures at the same place Daddy asked Mommy to marry him."

"Why yes you are little Princess." Andre said smiling at the little girl.

"Thanks Andre'," Keith said reaching out his hand to shake Andre's. "We appreciate you re-arranging your schedule to accommodate us today. And you see our little girl is a handful these days so we brought Nanny along to keep an eye on her while you take our picture."

"No problem Keith. How many changes of clothes did you bring? "He asked looking in Allura's direction.

"Just one each for Keith and Kayleigh and an additional one for me." Allura respsonded.

"Great we'll go ahead and get started with the family shot with Nanny and then one with just the three of you." Andre' said, guiding the family to the pre-designated shoot location to begin.

They all enjoyed themselves as they took pictures all afternoon. Nanny choked back tears of joy when Keith and Allura both dressed in black took photos together on a rowboat anchored in the sea. It was easy to see that they were truly in love with each other. "I really gave that boy a hard time, but it is easy to see that he completes her and is a wonderful father to Kayleigh. Time to make things right and apologize to the boy." She thought to herself as drew herself up and walked over to the family.

"That's a wrap Kogane Family!" Andre proudly announced.

"I can't wait to see them. When do you think they'll be ready?" Allura asked.

"The proofs should be ready in the morning Allura," He said gathering up his equipment.

"Thanks again Andre," She said giving him a hug. "You've helped us to have a wonderful normal day filled with a lifetime of memories."

"You're more than welcome. This makes what I do so worthwhile." He said walking off towards his speedboat.

Sliding his arms around Allura Keith kisses the top of her head, as they watch their daughter try and build a sandcastle. "Thank you," He whispers in her ear while pulling her close to him.

"For?" She asks.

"Loving me and reminding me what is really important when I seem to loose myself in this military stuff. You and Kayleigh are my world. I honestly don't know what I would do without either of you." He said lovingly.

Turning around and facing her husband Allura takes his head in her hands and pulls his face towards hers, " Luckily you'll never have to find out because I'll always be right here by your side. I love you more than you'll ever know." She said breathlessly before wrapping her arms around his neck pulling his head down into a steamy kiss.

"Ahem AHEM!" Nanny said a little louder to get the attention of the royal couple.

Keith finally pulled away from Allura, but never let her go from his embrace. "I'm sorry, we were a little caught up in the moment." He said blushing slightly.

Nanny laughed at the young man's embarrassment even after all these years. "No need Keith but I do need to your help with something in the house before I head back to the castle."

"Sure Nanny no problem. Allura you are officially on sandcastle duty," he said releasing his hold and walking over to the area where his daughter was busy building her masterpiece and squatting down next to her. "Hey DS, I'm going to help Nanny with something up at the house, but I'll be back before you know it to work on that castle."

"Okay daddy, but hurry back because there is a lot of work to be done before the tide comes in and takes everything away." She said before turning back to her castle.

"Hey what am I chopped liver," Allura said pulling up her ankle length black strapless sundress before sitting down.

"No Mommy you are awesome, but all of the Koganes have to work on building their castle." She said pointedly.

"Well now, you heard the chief architect Keith, so hurry back." Allura said beginning to fill a buck up with sand.

"I won't be long ladies, so leave something for me to do. Allura where is your voltcom?" He asked before leaving.

"Always my protector, " She said smiling up at her husband "It's in my beach bag can you toss it to me please."

Reaching inside of Allura's tote bag he quickly finds the device, tosses it to Allura, and watches while she places it back on her wrist before heading off with Nanny.

Thirty minutes later Allura and Kayleigh have managed to lay the foundations of the castle. "Hey stay put sweetie while I go get some more water," Allura said standing up and picking up two large water buckets.

"Okay Mommy," She replied obediently.

Allura began to walk towards the sea and dipped the bucks into the surf to catch the water as the waves move it up to the shore. Once they were full she began to pick them up when her head began pounding soon began to feel lightheaded and the sea seemingly began to spin like a waterspout. "Oooh," She groaned falling to her knees where the water was quickly coming ashore. Allura tried to raise the voltcom up to call Keith for help for the slightest movement seemed to make the spinning faster and brought upon a wave of nausia.

"I need some water Mommy." When she didn't answer Kayleigh looked up and saw her mother wavering on her knees and raced over to her, "MOMMY WHAT'S WRONG?"

"Get back away from the water, baby," Allura said barely above a whisper before collapsing and slipping into unconsciousness in the sand.

"MOMMY WAKE UP!" She said screaming and shaking Allura. "THE WATER IS COMING PLEASE GET UP MOMMY! PLEASE…PLEASE GET UP MOMMY!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

Nanny and Keith walked off of the elevator and into the massive great room of the beach house. Although it was rustic, it still had personal touches of the Kogane family throughout the house. Keith smiled at the Inspirational wall full of pictures of the young family's friends and relatives placed strategically between motivational statements. He couldn't help but laugh at the hours he spent moving and changing the pictures for Allura who 8 months pregnant and in her nesting mode. Everything including the vacation home had to be ready for her new baby.

"You are an amazing man, father, and husband," Nanny said stepping up next to him looking at the pictures. "Each of these photographs tells the story of your character and love for my girls. I've never thought I would ever see her smile and truly be happy again after what was done to her. But the day of that exquisite proposal you planned for her was the day she truly could be herself without the title and the weight around." She said pointing to their engagement photos their detailed each person in Allura's life telling her how she and her love for Keith had changed and blessed them.

Keith stared at Nanny in pure astonishment at the compassionate words she was speaking about him. After they were engaged Nanny started a mission to remove the hooligan mannerism and train him into the ways of royals so he would not be an embarrassment to Arus as its new King. "Thank you Nanny. I honestly don't know what to say because I never thought you would see me as the hooligan who corrupted your precious Princess," He said cautiously.

"I understand your hesitation Keith." Nanny smiled as she chuckled a little bit because of his reaction finally saying first name. "I guess that is first time I said your name isn't it."

"Yes, yes it is." Keith said relaxing his stance. "Why the change of heart?"

Nanny turns to view the photo of Allura and Keith on their wedding day. It wasn't one of the posed ones, but one that Andrew captured when the couple wasn't aware of his presence. They were waiting to be formally introduced after the wedding in the side hallway leading to the grand banquet hall. Keith picked Allura up in his arms and twirled her around to the beat of the upbeat music he played on his iPod while he sang the words to her. Andrew captured the moment when she leaned her head back in a fit of laughter because while he may be an outstanding military officer, Keith could not sing to save his life. "You knew Allura was nervous and the weight of being Queen was beginning to sink in. I'm sure that you were feeling much more pressure than she did about your new title as King, but you put her needs above your own."

"And then there is this little girl," Nanny said gesturing to a black and white picture of Keith holding a newborn Kayleigh with his well defined arms gently against his bare chest. "You would go to the ends of Arus for this baby girl and she simply adores her daddy hero. She may be the spitting imagine of Allura but she is her father's daughter- kind, loving, loyal, stubborn, adventurous, and generous. I'm truly grateful that God brought you and Allura together. I love you Keith as I would my own child," Nanny said pulling him into a motherly embrace.

"Thank you Nanny," He said fighting back tears. "You have no idea what your blessing and love means to me."

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

The tide continues to rise and with each wave Kayleigh desperately tries to hold onto her mother's dress to keep her from floating away. She saw the next wave come ashore and digged her heels down as deep as she could in the sand while holding Allura's dress but, the tide was too strong causing her to loose her grip and send her sliding side ways. Her mother's Voltcom was the first thing she saw when she lifted her head up. Kayleigh quickly pressed the video panic button and begin screaming for her hero, the only person who could save her mother.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Nanny let go of the man and smiled as relief lifted from her body. "Thank you for forgiving me and accepting me into your…"

Keith's voltcom panic alert flashes and the imagine of Kayleigh desperately holding onto her Allura's dress to keep her from floating away appears. Nanny and Keith both gasp in horror as they watch the little girl try to help her mother.

"DADDY…..DADDY…..DADDY help me! Mommy won't wake up and the water is coming fast and she going into the sea! Help me daddy I don't know what to do!" Kayleigh screamed with tears flowing from her face.

"Hold on baby, Daddy's coming!" Keith said turning to run for the steps leading to the beach.

"No Keith," Nanny said grabbing his arm. "There's a faster way. Follow me!" She said leading him to a wall and placing her palm on the light switch. The switch glows and wall opens to reveal an elevator with seats. They race inside and sit down. Nanny quickly states the authorization code, " Buckle up. Location beach position four. Supersonic speed." The elevator quick begins to move through the tunnel and stops and the doors materializes inside of the cliff and opens.

Both are horrified to see the huge wave crashing against the shore pulling Kayleigh and Allura both out to the sea. "Dear God, No!" Keith said pressing the button on his voltcom to transform him into his uniform. "Hang on baby I'm coming," He said diving into the water swimming towards them. Allura was thankfully floating on her back but Kayleigh was struggling to keep her head above water. Keith reached Kayleigh first, pulling her to him, "I've got you sweetie."

"Daddy," she said crying and sagging against her father exhausted. "Mommy," she said pointing at Allura who was inches away from sinking.

Keith picked up Kayleigh and put her on his back. "Hold on to my neck baby girl."

She held on tight as her dad swam towards Allura who was beginning to sink under the water.

"Hang on Allura, I'm almost there," Keith says to himself as he quickly closed to the area where she was floating. "Gotcha," He said pulling her to his chest and checking her vital signs. Relieved to find a she has a strong pulse he begins to try to wake her up. "I'm right here baby and I need for you to open your eyes for me," Keith said pleading in his wife's ear.

Kayleigh still clinging to Keith's neck eyes became big as she saw the huge wave forming in the distance, "DADDY!" She shrieked in terror.

"What is it swe…Oh my God!" Keith said as he looked up and saw the wave. Terror rising, with Allura still unconscious and Kayleigh quickly going into shock his options were limited and time was short. He projected an oxygen mask. "Put this on Kayleigh," he said handing it to her. Keying in the override buttons on Allura's voltcom her mask appears and he places her it on her head as well. "Listen to daddy sweetheart," He said bringing her around to his chest next to Allura. "When the wave is almost ready to crash on us I want you to dive down deep with me and then I want you to kick up as hard as you can with me."

"Where is your diving mask daddy?" She asked terror filling her eyes.

"I'll be okay baby. Your granddaddy taught me how to hold my breath for a very long time." He said holding her as tight as he could.

"Daddy, I'm scared," she said crying and clinging to Keith's neck as he tries to quickly calm her.

Looking at the wave coming closer to them Keith tries again to calm her because if she was hysterical she very well could take them all down. "I know you are DS. But daddy needs you to be very brave Kayleigh so you can help me be mommy's hero today. I can't do it without my sidekick. You can do it baby." He said almost pleading with her.

She calms for a minute but as soon as she sees the wave growing larger and larger, terror quickly fills her again. "Blue help us! PLEASE HELP US! Mommy is in trouble! Blue she needs you." Kayleigh screams in desperation.


	4. Chapter 4

_Thank you for the kind reviews and follows. Enjoy the next installment as always, I do not own Voltron, but sure wished that I had some type of investment in it _

**Chapter Four**

Nanny didn't waste anytime racing to the blue lion when she and Keith reached the shore. One glance at the rip currents, the break between each waves as they swelled and she knew that all three of them were in grave danger. Breathing heavily, she finally reached the lion Nanny went directly to the cockpit, but a shrilling sound pierced her eardrums but she managed to press the communication button to Castle Control before placing her hands over her ears.

Pidge, who was testing his latest castle defense system upgrade heard Blue's intruder alarm as soon as it went off and activated the new security system that was in the lion. He patched into the video of the cockpit to see Nanny leaning back in the seat with her hands over her ears and clearly trying to fight a wave of nausea.

"Nanny! Do you have a death wish?" He said quickly deactivating the security system. "Why would you go in Blue without Keith or Allura's authorization? You could have been killed or severely injured!"

"Pidge," she said taking deep breathes to regain her equilibrium, " Allura and Kayleigh have been swept out to sea. Keith is swimming to them, but the current is so strong. It along with the rogue waves may kill them all."

Pidge programs the satellites to adjust to the frequency of Keith and Allura's voltcoms and the Kogane family appears on the screen. Keith has an unconscious Allura in his arms as he desperately tries to hold onto a hysterical Kayleigh "Dear God," he breathed as he sounds the alarm alerting the rest of the force. "I'm on the way Nanny!"

"No, there's no time. Authorize me to fly Blue now!" Nanny demands.

"You know that's not how it works! And you can't handle Blue. The last time you flew it took you and Koran to handle it." He said heading for his tunnel to the Green Lion.

Blue lion's eyes flashed and roared signaling it was ready for action.

Nanny screamed and gripped the sides of the pilot's chair as Blue shot off at supersonic speed.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Keith desperately tried to calm down his daughter down while trying to battle the current. The water was getting colder and he noticed objects moving seaward, which meant that the wave could reach deadly rogue plunging status. He brought the little girl around, laid her on his wife's chest, and held onto both of them tightly with is right arm. With his left hand, he pinched the Kayliegh's upper back/shoulder area near her neck and soon the little girl slipped into unconsciousness. Keith shifted her over to his left arm again and held her in a life guard's rescue hold and began swimming parallel to the current trying to move his family out of the center and deadliest part of the wave.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Pidge closed in on the area where Keith's family was located. The view screen showed the waves forming again and this time it would land on top of the family. Any kind action on his part could place the family in greater danger, so he pushed Green to its limit to reach them before the wave did.

VVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVVV

Keith had managed to move them only a few yards and stop as he looked up to see the rogue wave building up. He has never felt so helpless and terrified in his life. As he looked down at his wife and daughter's faces, Keith held them tighter to his chest and did the only thing he could. "God, I know that this is more than I can handle, which means you have a plan and a purpose in this, and I trust you. But please, if it is your will, allow me to hold my family again." He prayed as the wave began to descend upon them.


End file.
